vocaloidlyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zach Mando Games
Licensing Hello, I've noticed that you've copied content from here to the Vocaloid wiki without attribution. While copy-pasting content happens often and is completely fine, doing so without attribution is a direct violation of the CC-BY-SA license that all our content is released under. I don't want to be annoying, but it would be appreciated if you could credit Vocaloid Wiki as so in the future (an example on Vocaloid Wiki can be found here). Thank you =). Amandelen (talk) 09:58, February 4, 2018 (UTC) Trios Category Hello, The Trios category is only meant for songs where the VOCALOIDs have close to equal singing proportions (it's in the description of the category). This is clearly not the case for either Fate -運命の扉- (Fate -Unmei no Tobira-) or 刹月華 (Setsugetsuka), so please stop adding them back. Amandelen (talk) 17:24, February 15, 2018 (UTC) Phantom Thief F There was no need to undo my edit, I was updating the view count to be accurate~Raine Whoops, I undid the wrong edit, sorry. About your edits Hello, Could you not edit a page just to switch some names around (like here, here, and here)? It's completely unnecessary. Amandelen (talk) 08:07, February 23, 2018 (UTC) :Noticed you're still editing just to switch names around. Please stop doing it. It's completely unnecessary and at this point considered spam. Amandelen (talk) 08:29, February 25, 2018 (UTC) They're only done to match their counterparts on Vocaloid Wiki. :There's no need to match Vocaloid Wiki exactly. Amandelen (talk) 18:30, February 25, 2018 (UTC) IMITATION BLACK Hello, Multiple people have pointed out (both on this wiki and the Vocaloid wiki) that the (Lalala...) you keep adding to the IMITATION BLACK pages makes it confusing. As parts like "lalala" are also kind of unnecessary to add (most producers don't even bother to put those parts in the lyrics), could you please stop adding them to the page? Thank you in advance. Amandelen (talk) 11:27, February 28, 2018 (UTC) "Partially bilingual songs" It seems like a mistake but just to be sure, "Partially bilingual songs" isn't a category on this wiki. Please don't add it to pages without consultation with other editors first. Amandelen (talk) 09:12, March 4, 2018 (UTC) Oops, Sorry. Re: Rin Color If it doesn't conflict with the other colours already present, it would be nice. However, it's not really a priority, so it's not like it has to be done fast. Amandelen (talk) 17:37, March 18, 2018 (UTC) Understood. Zach Mando Games (talk) 17:45, March 18, 2018 (UTC) Re: About your edits I've talked to you about it before, but since your last three edits were purely switching names around again I'll say it again: please stop editing just to change names around. It's not necessary to match the order on the VOCALOID wiki (which, mind you, you seem to change on there too). Editing just to switch names around causes more work for other editors who have to moderate the wiki and look through edits, and when someone is following a page they get a notification for what is essentially an unnecessary edit. If you want to switch names around that badly, then please do it when you're updating something else on the page too (like for example the viewcount). Thank you for your consideration. Amandelen (talk) 19:47, March 21, 2018 (UTC) Understood. Colouring Lyrics If you add a table for colouring lyrics, either start colouring the lyrics immediately or add a WIP template so people can see that it's being worked on. It's incredibly annoying to have to sort through all your edits to see on which pages you've added the table. Amandelen (talk) 08:37, April 15, 2018 (UTC) Sprouts That Never Grow https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EBcgmX8k26U The singers are labeled if you wanna color in something for an English page :'D http://vocaloidlyrics.wikia.com/wiki/Sprouts_That_Never_Grow The Duet Category I've talked to you about something like this before so I'm going to keep it short, but could you please at least listen to the song before adding the Duet category? Extinction clearly isn't a duet, so it shouldn't be added to the Duet category. Also, could you maybe start actually adding colours to the pages you put in the WIP category? You keep adding more pages to it, but you almost never seem to finish them... Amandelen (talk) 07:32, May 12, 2018 (UTC) Sometimes I don't have time to do that. I'm mainly busy with my personal life, school, or Vocaloid Wiki. Sorry. 09:00, May 12, 2018 (UTC) Niziirono_Haru http://vocaloidlyrics.wikia.com/wiki/にじいろのはる_(Niziirono_Haru) Made a page, too lazy to do the romaji tho. Have fun coloring ;P :I've removed the link on the (now renamed) Niziirono Haru page because it was a link to a different song but more importantly if it was a link to the correct song it would be an illegal reprint of an album-only song. I think Vocaloid Wiki has similar rules about those reprints, so it might be a good idea to remove it there too. Amandelen (talk) 09:59, May 20, 2018 (UTC) e --> he for へ Could you not change "e" to "he"? It's supposed to be "e" because it's used as a particle. Amandelen (talk) 14:08, May 22, 2018 (UTC) Actually へ can be "he" but in that case it would mean something you wouldn't often hear about in a song. ElectricRaichu (talk) 00:29, May 23, 2018 (UTC) Nothing special really just something i'd like to say Hi and excuse me if i sound either salty or mean but You could've just told me that the way i coloured the lyrics in PartyxParty wasn't good for edting instead of saying that the Vocaloid wiki is 100% accurate. Also there is no need for the Vocaloid wiki and VLW to match 100%. The only reason i'm saying this is because you have done something like that twice to me and your only reasoning was "this wiki has its own rules" even tho i have been in both the Vocaloid and the VLW for over two years, which is defently more time than what you have spent here. Again, i'm sorry if i sound mean but you seem to want things only your way and try to tell of others when they try something their way, but when someone that obviously knows more than you comes you stand back and say nothing. Anyways, i'm sorry i just wanted to tell you this because it all felt like an excuse for you to undo my edits. As for why i feel this way for something as insignificant as colouring lyrics, there is a bigger reason than the one stated here but i would like to not go through it. Ihavenoideawhatsoever (talk) 18:29 May 29, 2018 (UTC) Re: Re: About your edits This is your last warning. Stop editing just to switch names around. I've explained to you why those edits are (1) unnecessary and (2) bothersome for other editors. Stop doing it. Amandelen (talk) 17:33, May 31, 2018 (UTC) :Except you didn't. See your edit here (and that's only the most recent example). Just because you do it right after you made some other changes, doesn't mean that it's okay to do on its own. I also never said changing vocaloid colors was a useful edit by itself, only when the colours are hard to read. :It honestly looks to me like the majority of your edits are just for badges because they're often quite unnecessary (changing colours when everything is readable, only changing categories around, only changing names around), and that can get you banned. Amandelen (talk) 18:27, May 31, 2018 (UTC) ::I often assume that people know what behaviour should change when I talked to them about it the second time (because that's often been the case in my experience), but apparently that wasn't really the case here. So I'll take back my first message in this thread, since it is unfair to give someone a warning when there's been a miscommunication. To try to avoid such miscommunication in the future, I'll try being a bit more specific if I approach you about something. Just please try to be a bit more thoughtful about your edits in the future: there is no rule which dictates the order of vocaloids or categories (or the colours which vocaloids should have), so there's no reason to change it. I'd honestly rather have you don't change it around at all because there is no reason to (and you have the tendancy to change it again later), but I don't make the rules by myself so if you want to do it that badly I can't stop you. However, please do it in one big edit together with edits with substance (for example view count updates, adding colour to the lyrics where possible, changing the colour when the text is hard to read, something that actually adds or corrects something on the page). That way it can't bother other editors. To summarize: changing the order of things on pages isn't against the rules if the general lay-out is still the same. However, make sure to do it in one big edit with something that adds to or improves something on the page to avoid bothering other editors. ::Just to make it clear, the reason I approached you about it in the first place was because a lot of your edits at one point were edits which didn't really add or improve anything on the page. If a user does that very often, I'll approach them about it because it can bother other editors. We've had something similar happen before, so that's why I try to prevent it from going on for too long. ::I hope this clears things up a bit. If anything similar to this happens again, I'll be sure to approach you about it before taking any other action, so please don't worry that all your edits are unnecessary or that you'll suddenly be unable to edit without a warning. Amandelen (talk) 19:39, May 31, 2018 (UTC) Rocket https://vocaloidlyrics.wikia.com/wiki/R.O.C.K.E.T This vid shows on screen who sings what part if you wanna add colors to it Re: Rin Color I never wanted to have one VOCALOID have a certain colour. I just said that one the roki page the colour was changed because one user had trouble reading the colours. Therefore changing the colour back is unnecessary on that page. This does not mean that all colours should be changed on all pages. Please stop taking one sentence I make as some kind of rule that has to be applied everywhere. Amandelen (talk) 08:03, August 17, 2018 (UTC) WIP Templates Hello, Could you not put my name on a WIP template? I'm not the only one who can fix the page and while it's probably not your intention, it feels like you're ordering me around and I don't like that. Amandelen (talk) 09:38, December 2, 2018 (UTC) toxicity https://vocaloidlyrics.fandom.com/wiki/T_o_x_i_c_i_t_y https://docs.google.com/document/d/13mpKCYFB3ohZGDPqrObUZAlbt2Dpr1eU0msWhZ1iwrU/edit Lyrics are here/diff parts labeled in the duet if you wanna color code this song as well :'D Transcription Hey, Please do not add songs that need to be transcribed unless you plan on transcribing them yourself. I'll transcribe the songs you added now since you didn't know about it, but next time I'll delete the pages. Amandelen (talk) 07:34, July 26, 2019 (UTC) :If you can't transcribe songs you're probably better of requesting someone to do it for you. Although they aren't taking requests right now, MeaningfulUsername will take requests again soon once their list clears up again. ElectricRaichu also takes requests sometimes. Amandelen (talk) 18:33, July 26, 2019 (UTC) Just wanted to mention that I take transcription requests as well! NayruBlue (talk) 18:09, July 27, 2019 (UTC)